falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
重新定義人類
}} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} Mankind - Redefined is an Institute main quest and achievement/trophy in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Meet Father on the rooftop after The Battle of Bunker Hill. He will request for the Sole Survivor to attend the next Directorate meeting. There, Father will make it public knowledge that he is dying from an aggressive form of cancer, and that he will be appointing the Sole Survivor as his successor upon death. Speaking with Father afterwards, he will state that it will take time for the scientists to accept that the Sole Survivor will become the new director, but will give assurances that the Sole Survivor will be the future of the Institute, and his legacy. Finishing this quest automatically begins the next quest Mass Fusion. Quest stages Notes * X6-88 becomes available as a Companion after completing this quest. * The player can get banished from the Institute if they start arguing with Father on the rooftop and the argument gets too heated, thus ending the Institute and the Railroad quest-lines. * After completing Mankind - Redefined, Tradecraft will fail automatically. Consequently, the player cannot join the Railroad anymore. However, if the player is already a member of the Railroad, they can continue to do Railroad quests. * Some events done prior to this quest may alter what Justin Ayo says during his status report: ** If Taking Independence has been completed, then Ayo will say that the Minutemen have been active at Fort Independence, but aren't a threat. ** If Show No Mercy has been completed, then Ayo will comment that the Brotherhood of Steel have taken control of Fort Strong and have access to a large amount of mini nukes. * The meeting will take place even if the player takes too long to arrive by completing other quests before showing up. Mankind - Redefined will still continue, but Father will be alone at the table and chastises the player for missing all of his big announcements. Bugs The Directorate meeting may never start no matter what you do. All the department leads will be sitting at the table waiting for Father's announcement, but he will only ever tell you he has something important to say before he can talk to you in private. This could be related to recruiting Doctor Li for the Brotherhood of Steel at some point before the meeting. PC players can use console commands to advance the quest to the next stage. * One thing that may bypass this bug; head back to where you meet Father on the C.I.T. ruins after the aftermath of The Battle of Bunker Hill. If encountering Father for the first time, be sure to wait a while on the rooftop after Father beams back to the Institute. If you've already met him in the C.I.T. ruins and this bug occurs, go back to where you would normally meet Father on the roof of ruins; start firing a weapon around you. After this, try fast-traveling back to the Institute and Father automatically begins his dialogue for "Mankind - Redefined", even though he is three floors above the Survivor upon first arrival to the Institute. en:Mankind - Redefined es:Humanidad-Redefinida pl:Nowe oblicze ludzkości pt:Humanidade - Redefinida ru:Новый облик человечества uk:Новий вигляд людства Category:Institute quests Category:Fallout 4 achievements and trophies